


Harry Gets Revenge

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Castration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry punishes Ron for abandoning him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Harry Gets Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains:Rape of a minor, castration, naughty language, and snuff.

Harry dives into the freezing pool but finds himself being choked by the locket before he can retrieve the sword. He panics, he can’t believe he’s going to drown because of a stupid piece of jewelry. He’s on the point of passing out when he feels himself being lifted. He comes back to full consciousness to the sight of Ron. He flies into a rage. How dare he come back after leaving the way he did? He lays there catching his breath trying to determine just how to punish him for his abandonment. Ron extends his hand to help him up and he takes it, and pulls Ron down. He turns them as Ron falls so he’s straddling his stomach, wraps his hands around his throat and begins squeezing. Ron’s eyes widen and he gasps out that it’s him. It’s Ron. As if Harry doesn’t know that. Harry squeezes harder when Ron begins trying to buck him off. He wonders what Ron thinks is happening. Does he think the necklace is controlling him even though it several feet away? Does he think he’s gone mad from exposure? Maybe he has at that. But he’s wanted to do this since fourth year and he finally has the perfect opportunity. No one knows where they are. No one will know that Ron did in fact manage to rejoin them. They’ll think he was caught by death eaters. It’s the perfect opportunity. Except. If it were warmer he’d fuck him as he chokes him to death. Ah well. This’ll have to do. Ron begins trying to pry his hands off, but too late. He digs his hands in even harder. His hands are hurting he’s squeezing them so hard, but he hardly notices, too focused on how good this feels. He ruts his hard cock against Ron’s stomach. Ron doesn’t seem to notice too oxygen deprived too panicked over what’s happening. He watches delighted as the light dies in his eyes. He keeps his hands right where they are as he rubs himself to completion on the body. He climaxes gasping and moaning.

“Fuck, I wish I could do that again. Turns out you weren’t completely useless after all.”

He stands to get dressed, it’s fucking freezing, and stares straight into the shocked eyes of Severus Snape. Fuck. He has no wand on him. He glances at it on the ice, but it’s too far away. He straightens his spine.

“Snape.”

“Potter, you, why?”

He shrugs.

“He abandoned us. He asked for it.”

“Snape flicks his wand toward Ron’s body.Who gasps and begins breathing again. The fuck?

“Why would you do that? I thought you hated him too.”

Snape stares at him for a long moment. Then snaps his wand again wrapping Ron in an incarcerus.

“You said you wished you could do it again. Now you can. The cold will have kept the oxygen deprivation from causing brain damage. So if you want to be able to bring him back again after the next time, make sure you keep his head cold if you snuff him somewhere warm.”

He nods jerkily. He’s not even going to try figuring this situation out. He’s just gonna assume the cold did drive him mad. Nice night for it anyway.

“I do want to kill him again but I have Hermione with me. I can’t exactly take him back to camp.”

Snape raises an eyebrow.

“Well then kill him now.”

“Yeah, but the whole reason I wanted to do it again was to do it properly. With my dick up his arse, but it’s too fucking cold for that.”

“You are a wizard, Potter. Honestly.”

He feels a warming charm spread across him and instantly feels like he’s been sat in front of a roaring fire for hours. He almost feels too warm.

“Fuck, that’s brilliant. Thank you. Why the fuck are you helping me though? Shouldn’t you be killing or abducting me?”

Snape shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. Again, mad probably. No point worrying about it. He takes off his pants and begins stripping Ron.

“I don’t suppose there’s a spell that’ll provide me with some lube?”

Snape points his wand at him and he must be mad ‘cause he doesn’t feel threatened at all. His cock becomes coated in something slick.

“Ta. If you wanted you could fuck his face.”

He looks down at Ron’s wide, panic stricken, eyes. Yeah. He’d like to see him with his mouth stuffed full of Snape’s cock. Snape shrugs, kneels above Ron’s head, and holds his mouth open with one hand while he pulls out his cock with the other. Harry watches smiling as he spreads Ron’s legs wide and lines up his cock. He forces his cockhead inside the unprepared arse. Ron screams but the sound is quickly cut off by Snape’s cock. He begins sliding deeper steadily till he’s fully seated. He stares down at his cock stretching Ron’s hole wide, then at his mouth stretched round Snape’s rather massive cock. Fuck. He wonders if Snape will let him suck it sometime. He licks his lips as he thinks about it. He looks up from his cock straight into his Snape’s eyes. He decides since he’s obviously hallucinating all of this there’s no risk in doing so, and pulls the man into a kiss. The man gasps into his mouth and he takes advantage. He claims the man’s mouth for his own. It’s even better than the many dreams he’s had about Severus recently. He pulls back and ghosts his fingers down the man’s cheek.

“My prince.”

Severus’ eyes are full of wonder and he finds himself being pulled into another kiss. They break apart when the body under them begins convulsing from lack of air. They both pull out, wait for Ron to take a few deep breaths, then slam back in. Harry pulling Severus into another kiss as they fuck their victim. They set up a punishing rhythm. Harry is shocked to find Ron getting hard and points it out to Severus.

“Do you happen to know a spell to remove that?”

“A simple cutting curse will suffice, followed by a spell to cauterize the wound of course. We don’t want him bleeding out on us.”

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much.”

He’s pulled into another kiss, then Severus points his wand at Ron’s cock, and slices it off at the root. The amount of blood that pours out is impressive. It looks like they’ve murdered him. Severus cauterizes the wound while groaning from the pleasure Ron’s screams are giving him. They resume fucking him now that Harry is assured he can’t enjoy it. This is supposed to be a punishment. They fuck into him harder and faster, no longer kissing, merely staring into each other’s eyes. Harry climaxes with a cry and Severus follows after. They both pull out and Severus asks.

“How would you like to finish him?”

Harry tilts his head considering.

“As much as I enjoyed killing him earlier, it seems a waste. Why don’t we simply break his mind with the cruciatus and you can bring him to Malfoy as a plaything. What do you think?”

“Fuck, Harry. You are beautiful. I’m sure Draco would love to have him. Would you like to do the honors?”

“No, I had my fun earlier, and I’d like to watch you work.”

He watches as Severus tortures him. He looks so powerful like that. Harry wonders if there’s anything the man can’t do. Ron’s screams slowly taper off into silence, but Severus doesn’t let up on the curse for several more minutes. When he does, Harry pulls him into another kiss.

“Fuck that was hot. I can’t wait to do this again sometime.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
